1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a locking module of an electronic device for assembling the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electronic device has a shell for accommodating a plurality of electronic components therein. The shell includes a base and a cover detachably assembled on the base. Thus the cover can be disassembled to replace the electronic components when any of the electronic components needs to be replaced. However, conventionally, the cover is assembled to the base using a plurality of screws, which is inconvenient for either assembly or disassembly.
What is need, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the above limitations.